


Heat Relief

by Killer_B



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Furry, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Interspecies Sex, Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_B/pseuds/Killer_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lucario relieves his female companion's sexual urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Relief

“Master Politoed, I'm afraid we won't be back until tomorrow.”

“Why? Did something go wrong?”

“No, sir. Nothing went wrong. We've completed the mission and received our payment. The problem is with Meowstic. She's in dire need of… 'relief'.” The Politoed knew exactly what his pupil was implying.

“Are you sure about this, Lucario? If you do this… then your relationship might never be the same again.”

“I know, Master. But that's a risk I'm willing to take for her. We've already rented a room at the local inn. We'll leave tomorrow morning.”

“Very well then, Lucario. If that is how you feel, then do what you must. I'll see you when you get back.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And, Lucario?”

“Yes, Master?”

The frog Pokémon smiled. “You're a good student. I've taught you well, and I'm proud of you.”

Lucario also smiled. “Thank you, Master.” he said, before hanging up the phone.

 

* * *

 

Lucario was now back with Meowstic, who was sitting on the single bed in their room. It was the only room the inn had available, but considering what they were going to be doing that night, sharing a bed was as innocent as holding hands.

“I've spoken with Master Politoed, and explained the situation to him. He's fine with it.” He explained to her. She nodded.

“I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Lucario.”

He knelt down to her and put his paw on her shoulder. “It's fine. You need this, and I want to do this for you. You're my friend, Meowstic. Compared to risking my life for you like I've done since we become comrades, this is nothing. Now, shall we get started?” Meowstic nodded. 

"Yes, I'm ready.” She lied on her back so that Lucario could get to work. He put his face between her legs, overwhelmed by her feminine scent, and began licking her pussy, earning a few moans of pleasure from her. She knew his reason; this was her first time, and he wanted to ease her into it. Lucario was surprised by how good she tasted, and sped up his licks, causing her to moan louder.

“Ah… L-Lucario!” she moaned quietly. She restrained herself from screaming, as she didn't want any of the other inngoers to hear. Noticing that she was now suitably wet, and he was now aroused enough to begin the main event, he stopped licking. His canine cock was now erect, sporting a decent 6 inches in length, only slightly above average for his species, but due to the size difference between them, it was more than enough to please her.

He then gave her a kiss on the lips. Their tongues briefly battled before they broke the kiss. Lucario motioned for her to move over, which she did. He then lied down on the bed, and motioned for her to get on top of him, which she did. The main event then began.

She hovered above his cock, and slowly lowered herself down, until the tip prodded at her entrance, causing her to shudder in pleasure. The pleasure only increased as more of his length went inside of her, until it reached her hymen.

Lucario then leaned forward and put his arms around her back, holding her close, but careful not to hit her with his chest spike.

“This is going to hurt, Meowstic. Just know that I'd never hurt you on purpose. Once I'm all the way in, I'll give you some time to adjust. Okay?”

She was touched that he was being so considerate of her, and gave him a small kiss. Though Lucario had a reputation for being prideful and arrogant, he was thinking of her before himself. She then nodded. “Yes. And thank you.”

He smiled back at her. “Okay, here it goes. 1… 2… 3!” With that, he thrust into her, breaking her hymen in the process. She yelped in pain, and they could both feel blood trickling from her. Just as he promised, Lucario gave her time to adjust, and the pain was soon replaced with pleasure. She then signaled for him to continue thrusting, which he did. She then put her arms on his shoulders for leverage, and he kept his arms around her back. She soon began bouncing his cock, and continued until they found the perfect rhythm.

“L-Lucario!” She moaned in pleasure. “D-don't stop! Please don't stop!” Lucario wasn't quite as loud, but Meowstic could tell by his grunts that he was enjoying it too. They kept going, until Lucario felt his climax approaching.

“Meowstic, I'm about to-” Lucario's exclamation was interrupted by grunts of pleasure, but Meowstic knew what he meant.

“Me too, Lucario!” She shouted. She was in too much pleasure now to care if anyone heard. She continued bouncing up and down on his length.

“Meowstic, if you don't get off, then you could get-” He was once again interrupted by grunts of pleasure.

“I know, and I don't care! Just give it to me!” With one final thrust of her hips, she took the entirety of his length inside of her, including the knot. The feeling of his knot inside of her and the feeling of her tightness around his knot caused both of them to climax. Lucario grunted in pleasure from his orgasm, and Meowstic moaned, both from her own orgasm, and from being filled with Lucario's seed. There was a lot of it, and had it not been for his knot, some of it would have definitely leaked out.

Coming down from their states of euphoria, they both fell, him with his head on his pillow, and her on top of him, her head rested just below his chest spike. Even though she ignored his warning, Lucario had enjoyed it too much to really be angry at her, and having sex with her was his idea in the first place, so he was partially at fault too.

“I love you, Lucario.” she said, before yawning and falling asleep on top of him, knot still in her.

“I love you too, Meowstic.” he said, as he wrapped his arms around the feline, holding her tightly. She was more than his friend and teammate now; she was his mate, and he was going to protect her. Her, and if that was what their union resulted in, their child.


End file.
